The Quest For the Apple
Chapter One It was a sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. No one was going to expect what was going to happen next...... Allison Hoveria walked out of her cabin. "Alllllliiiiii!" A voice whined. Allison looked to find a cute little six year old. Carol. "Hello Carol! Whats up! I was about to go kick my brother's butt!" Allison said to her. "Chiron wants you. Its important." Carol said then ran off. Allison frowned and walked over to the big house. "Chiron?" She said. No answer. Alison was about to leave when a hand rested on her shoulder. "Ahhh!" Allison screeched and knocked the person onto the ground. "Onyx?" Allison said shocked. "No. Its Hades. Duh its me!" Onyx spat. Alison just rolled her eyes and said, "Why did you do that?" "Because Chiron is in the attic with Jeff, Kayley and Ryan! He told me to make sure you got the memo." "Oh. I'm sorry for attacking you then." "You better." Allison followed Onyx into the attic. "Allison." Chiron said calmly. "Whats up Chiron?" Alison replied. "Look for your self." Chiron said showing her an Iris Message. In the Iris Message was two people. One man and one woman. The man had a black beard and electric blue eyes. He wore a suit. The expression on his face was worry. The woman had chocolate brown hair with red streaks in it. Her cold amber eyes freaked out Alison. She wore a red dress and a mad expression. "Alison this is Zues and his daughter, Eris." Chiron said finally. "Eris. Goddess of Discord." Jeff informed. "And of course we know who Zues is." Ryan said. "Smart kids." Eris said smirking. "Aren't you the one who had that one apple?" Asked Kayley. "Yes. I was. And that apple is missing!" Eris said angrly. Zues looked at his daughter and said, "Eris needs that apple." "And?" Onyx said. "You are going to find it." Eris said. "I asked for five demi-gods and here they are." "Us?" Everyone said in unison. "Yes. Bye." Eris said then she and her father faded away. Allison gasped in horror. We have to find that apple! Before chaos is unleashed! Chapter Two Onyx yawned as she tried to get out of her sleeping bag. Since camp didn't have a cabin for her mother, she slept in the Hermes. (A/N: This takes place during The Lightning Theif.) "Good morning Onyx," said the most hottest guy (or at least to Onyx,) in the world. Luke. "Hi Luke!" Onyx said happily. Then she added, "I better get going to the mess hall." Luke smiled and followed her into the mess hall. But as soon as Onyx got in line, her joy melted into anger. She could feel that someone with sea green eyes staring at her. Percy! That stupid Poisidon kid! ''She thought angerly. ''No one is allowd to stare at me like that unless its Lukey! ''Lukey was her pet name for Luke. Percy walked over to her and smiled. Onyx just blinked annoyingly. "Hi! I'm Percy-" He said but Onyx cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You were claimed last night during Capture the flag. If you noticed I ''wasn't ''kneeling to you." Onyx said. "Oh. Why not?" Percy asked. "Do you really want to know?" "Yeah!" "Simple." "Then what is it?" "I eat boys like you for breakfast. You see this bacon? Its boy fat!" Onyx said and pointed to her bacon (which was really normal bacon made out of pigs.) Ofcourse Percy looked disgusted and walked away. "Really Onyx?" Said a girl behind her. "Allison, I don't like him!" Onyx said innocently. Alliosn came right infront of her. "Are you always gonna turn down boys?" "I'm only twelve!" Before Allison could say another word, Mr. D. had started to speak. "I need Alihandrja Hovers, Katie Tiff, Brandon Snell, and Rye Winners." "Oh and Odette Koles. Come here." He added. "How the heck did you come up with ''Odette? My name is ONYX!" ''Onyx yelled out. Mr. D. rolled his eyes and said, "Does it matter? Anyways-" Onyx cut him off and yelled, "IT DOES TO ME!" Mr.D. growled and said, "Time to go!" "Onyx be safe!" A voice behind her siad. Onyx turned into shock to see... Chapter Three Mr. D. "You said my name...right!" Onyx said. Onyx always thought that Zeus might of dropped Mr.D. on his head when he was little. Of course Onyx never said this out loud unless she wanted to be Kentucky Fried Onyx. "Yeah, yeah. I have to be nice. Your...a...mom told me. Since she is an older goddess then me," Mr. D. said. "Oh,." Onyx said. "Come on Onyx!" Kayley yelled. Onyx ran to Kayley. "What did Mr.D. want with you?" Asked Allison. "I have now clue," Onyx said. "Anyways, I suggest we get out of camp. Then we go plan from there." Ryan said. "Wait!!!!!!!" A voice cried. Onyx turned to see Andrew trenter. ''Allison's boyfriend. "Here," Andrew gave Allison a locket. "Take this. For luck!" Allison turned red and said, "aw thanks!" Andrew smiled and ran back to camp. "Isn't he so sweet?" Allisonsaid. "I think Luke's hotter." Onyx snorted. "Girls are weird," Ryan said. "Totally," Jeff agreed. "Hey!" Kayley said annoyed, "and you guys'' aren't''?" "Whatever. Let's go!" Onyx said. And the team marched out of the borders of camp...